The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Tree stands are amongst the most essential equipment for hunters, photographers and observers of wildlife. Observation in the tree stand decreases the possibility of being noticed by the animals or to obtain a higher vantage point than the ground from which to view animals. A tree stand allows a person to maintain a proximate position relative to the animals while at the same time decreasing the possibility of frightening or scaring off the animals. Additionally, by elevating a person above the ground, the tree stand can enable a person to see over low vegetation or other obstacles giving the person a better line of sight to an animal. In particular, bow hunters prefer tree stands because they generally prefer to be much closer to the animal than a hunter with a firearm and the features previously mentioned tend to allow the hunter a much closer shot.
Conventional tree stands typically include a platform suitable for at least one person to sit or stand so that the person is several feet above the ground (commonly six feet or more). Because these elevated platforms are used to hunt or view wild animals, tree stands are typically placed in relatively remote areas, many of which are also relatively inaccessible.
Tree stands generally come in four varieties: tower stands, climbing stands, ladder stands, and hang on stands. Although not mounted to a tree, a tower stand can be used in areas where there are no trees or the trees in that area are not suitable to mount a tree stand. The tower stand typically includes a plurality of legs which meet at the top to support a seat. This gives the hunter an elevated viewpoint without having to climb a tree.
Climbing stands typically include a pair of platforms that allow the hunter to maneuver up a tree to a desired height. Climbing stands generally have a lower climbing platform upon which the hunter stands and an upper climbing platform upon which the hunter sits. Each of the upper and lower climbing platforms has a toothed edge or jaw member for biting the front side of the tree and a cable or blade device attached to the climbing platform which encircles the backside of the tree, thereby supporting the climbing platform in a cantilevered position. The jaws or blades bite into the tree, by pivotal action of the climbing platform, to hold each climbing platform in place after the tree stand is located in the desired position on the tree. Each climbing platform may be released or repositioned by simultaneously raising or lifting the climbing platform while releasing the cable or blade device encircled about the tree to disengage the climbing platform.
Hang on stands typically include a seat and a footrest that is attached to the tree. This type of tree stand is relatively lightweight and allows reasonable portability. However, the hunter is required to climb the tree by, for example, installing climbing steps, using a climbing stick, or climbing up limbs.
A ladder stand typically includes a ladder with a seat at the top. The entire assembly is then secured to the tree such that the hunter can climb the ladder to get into and out of the tree stand.
While using a tree stand, a user typically will have many items of gear. The hunter, for example, may have binoculars, range finder, and a weapon, food or mobile device. When an animal comes into view the hunter will need to switch items. Conventionally, a tree stand user will use clothing pockets or hope to hang items on a tree branch. Unsurprisingly, this is an undesirable solution. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a mountable container to hold and receive items enabling a user to efficiently and quietly switch and set items when in a sporting environment such as in a tree stand or fishing boat.